Vending Machines
Sitemap Uinvent.jpg Circusz.jpg --- --- --- Vend Me This Comstockman !!! ''' : "The earliest known reference to a vending machine is in the work of Hero of Alexandria, a first-century engineer and mathematician. His machine accepted a coin and then dispensed holy water. When the coin was deposited, it fell upon a pan attached to a lever. The lever opened a valve which let some water flow out. The pan continued to tilt with the weight of the coin until it fell off, at which point a counterweight snapped the lever up and turned off the valve..." (en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vending_machine) Sounds like something Father Comstock would have endorsed ... Never can have enough Holy Water Used (or coins -- he IS the Great 'Profit' after all). - Stolen Technology : It would have been amusing (imaginative) to see a Circus of Values or El Ammo Bandito machine (or even a lonely Rapture Tribune machine) in Columbia, since they seem to have stolen so many other things (Sorry gamewriters, you can't 'make em' after just 'seeing them' as you seem to ignorantly believe). Have them at least in Fink's place (Fink Mfg), where they would have them (in pieces ?) - attempting to reverse-engineer them (and not doing so well). --- --- --- '''Circus of Values has a 'Hack Tool' Advertised (picture) on its Front : A bit odd that a tool used for committing crimes is advertised 'for sale' (even in Rapture). Is it unlikely these machines would have their advertisements redone AFTER the disorder of the Civil War has started, when 'hacking' of the opposition's machines might be more acceptable (or Unhack your own). Its possible that the 'Hack tool' is actually a common repair item used in ordinary repairs of ones own machines (nice would have had us do that (repairs) to some broken machines or locks or somesuch, INSTEAD of always breaking someone else's security measures). Hmmm, have some older machines to be found broken with older 'skins' on them showing how the items being sold have changed (hand scrawled sign text on recently (still) active ones). Faction Period vended goods (typical) : * Dried Fish * Potatoes * Wad-O-Kelp * Crude Matches * Arrowheads * Bottled Water (+ RRV) * Seaweed cup-o-noodles * Gum (actually awful tasting RTV rubber) * Hardtack Biscuits * Single Bullets/Shells (alot harder to come by these days) * Kerosene (for Lanterns) * Sander Cohen brand Handywipes * 'We Luv Rapture' Smiley-face pins (that needle is adequate for minor surgery application) --- --- --- 'Those Weapon Upgrade Stations ' : Largely a Contrived Game Expediency, its still effectively a 'Machine' which the player can make use of. This Upgrade Station idea filled-in/added a Game activity/goal roll, so its BS1/BS2 operation needs to be discounted a little when used for a more realistic MMORPG Rapture. Additional upgrades from those seen in the Solo games (perhaps some of the stranger/weirder ones were 'name only', and their effects were somewhat different -- who knows what promises people would 'swallow' when they were desperate - also what would 'Jack' know, was he supposed to be some expert on the subject ?). Operates on a limited set of 'standard' weapons (and even then limited changes made with standard accessories). A real weapon upgrade station also cleans guns (including ultrasonic cleaner while-u-wait). Seriously -- a 'magnetized' drill that deflects bullets, when simple lead bullets aren't magnetic ... (and BTW a magnet PULLS steel/iron TOWARDS itself ???) Really those Stations shouldn't have limited you to one upgrade in their general use (and should have cost you money), but for BS1/BS2 purposes, being a desirable to search-out/find level goal was an added exploration aspect. The MMORPG would have a much wider upgrade system so any such stations are only basic (assuming they aren't broken/destroyed/looted and have any of the accessory parts left in them. Fontaine built them ? Why? Would he want the majority of Rapture armed against him ? (One of the stupidities of the game is that the writers assumed most Citizens would be against Ryan>) Fontaine/Atlas could still arm/upgrade his minions without needing these publicly-accessible machines. So again its a 'game' feature that might be a bit differently handled in the MMORPG. --- --- --- 'Indirect/non-operating machines in-game : ' Note- Most of these In-Game didn't require payment, but in Ryan's Rapture should have... * Bubblegum machines * Epstein the Swami - you paid a dollar for the 'amusement * Gatherers Gardens - may have operated using ADAM as payment (excess of that needed for the Plasmid/tonic/slot) - ones we saw apparently were setup by Ryan Industries after the takeover of FF. * Gene Banks - may have absorbed some amount of ADAM out of the customers system as 'payment' * Lockers - like ones seen in Ryan Amusements * Door Locks (that you can 'bribe' ????) * Newspaper Racks * Payphones * Pay Toilets * Pay Turnstile for Metro (seen in Welcome Center) * Peephole Viewing in Sirens Alley * Pay Elevator (in Buried at Sea ??) * Pneumo Kiosks - Remote On-demand delivery would be an *extra* pay service * Power to the People - eventually would have been charged for Service * Safes (that you can 'bribe' ????) * Scenic Binoculars - view paid for * U-Invent machines - may have operated by require more materials than were actually used to produce the resulting items * Vita-Chamber - Rejuvenation/Resurrection booth --- --- --- --- --- . .